Same Love
by padnpendreamer
Summary: A journey toward love is not easily mapped or a smooth ride, but love is love. "And I can't change...Even if I tried...Even if I wanted to..My love...My love...My love...She keeps me warm..."
1. The Start

**Disclaimer: Please enjoy this piece that I've written in hopes that it will help you move along in love.**

* * *

 **Sam Evans walked the halls of McKinley High School, ready to say goodbye for the summer.** He would be a junior next year and he had big plans. Many students waved and shouted greetings at the young man who was somewhat of a Ferris Bueller. Sam knew practically everyone and was kind, regardless of social status. He himself was a bit of an outlier when it came to his own popularity. Sam was captain of the swim team, ranked number one in the country, avid Avatar fan, comic book lover, and amateur voice over specialist.

"Sam," a voice called out from behind him. Usually, he would just throw a quick wave since he was on his way to class and didn't have time to talk but this voice was different.

"Ryder," Sam returned as he stopped in order for his cousin to catch up.

Ryder Lynn Schuester was Sam's only and favorite cousin. Being that they were the same age made them best friends too. Ryder was a bit of a wild child who reveled in the chaos he often found himself in the middle of. He was the son of a famous actor William Schuester and national news anchor America's Sweetheart Terri Del Monico. Both parents, too busy for the day to day happenings of a fifteen-year-old, nevertheless love him dearly.

A few weeks before Christmas Ryder thought it would be funny to get drunk and go joyriding with two other friends. They totaled the car and all three ended up in handcuffs. With his parents at their wits end with his foolishness decided not to bail him out anymore. He ended up spending weeks in lockup missing school, and the holidays. It caused a real sore spot for him and his parents but in the long run, they just wanted their son to understand the error of his ways. The two others Azimio and Sebastian were quickly bailed out by their parents and returned to their lives without so much as batting an eye. Now he had hours left on his house arrest monitor and a thousand hours of community service to go but at the very least he would be able to get the leg monitor off.

"Man, I can't wait for this shit to come off. Six more hours until I'm home free," Ryder boasted as he shouldered and shoved passed other students to keep up with his taller cousin.

"Yeah, six more hours then begins the process of you paying back your debt to society," Sam reasoned as he continued his march down the hall.

"Fuck me with a butcher knife, it's the last day man, so some sympathy," Ryder argued as his cousin shrugged his shoulders.

Sam shook his head.

"You behaved deplorably that night and to be honest you could have killed someone. I'm not soothing your ego on that one cuz," Sam explained in a monotone speech that made Ryder cringe.

"I know man, I said I wouldn't do anything like that again. I'm six months clean and I plan to stay that way."

Sam laughed grandiosely.

"The only reason why you're six months clean is because they drug test you once a month and you do a breathalyzer-like every day. If nothing else, you should be really good at giving blowjobs by now."

Ryder shoved him in the shoulder playfully only to be pushed back.

"You sound like your old man," Ryder joked causing Sam to walk a bit taller if that were possible.

"When's the last time you got to talk to him?" Ryder asked in a more serious tone that Sam appreciated. Ryder knew how much Sam respected his dad, hell Ryder did too.

"When he was deployed in South Korea, and that was two weeks ago."

Ryder nodded his head and smiled, "Does he know when he's coming home?"

Sam nodded vigorously before answering. "Six more months and then he's home for good."

Ryder smiled real big before clasping a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"I need a favor. I'm going to Marley's house tonight and it's the first time I've been able to get some alone time with her in months."

"You need what exactly from me?"

"I need for you to cover me. Just do me this solid, it's been six long months and she needs to know daddy still cares," Sam cringed and snorted in response. He shook his head began walking faster.

"Please, I need you on this," Sam stopped as he listened to the sadness in his cousin's voice.

It had always been Sam and Ryder through thick and thin, even when Sam had a moral dilemma concerning Ryder's choices. They had each other's backs.

"Listen, I'll cover for you for as long as I can but the moment mom starts asking questions it the moment when you can kiss your freedom goodbye," Sam expressed.

"Done, I owe you one," Ryder said before colliding with someone toppling them to the floor.

Mercedes Jones laid in a mess of books and papers as students stepped over her like a piece of trash.

"You need to watch where you're going," a sensual voice boomed from behind Mercedes.

Unique Adams stood in all her fabulously fashionable glory, with her hands on her hips ready to defend her friend.

"If it isn't our resident she-male. Damn girl, you've got bigger biceps than Hercules," Ryder spat out angrily.

"Better for me to knock your ass out with," Unique challenged, squaring herself with Ryder.

"I don't get it, with arms like that you could have been a defensive lineman. I bet had you asked coach Beiste she would have let you keep the dress on. We probably would have won state," Ryder chided kicking Mercedes' books to the side as if she wasn't even there.

"Ryder, stop it," Sam cut in having enough of his cousin's bullying. He knew the situation was escalating out of his control.

Even though Mercedes was the initial reason she spoke up at all, Unique too stepped over her fallen comrade.

Mercedes looked up in awe, Unique was sticking it to Ryder without fear of retribution. The transgendered sister of Azimio Adams feared linebacker often used his reputation as an intimidation tactic. It wasn't like Azimio walked behind her massaging his fist but because of him, not too many people gave her a hard time. If they did it was behind her back.

"Nah, let him finish, he would know all about my biceps. Homeboy is always staring at me, licking his lips," Unique confessed loud enough for the four to hear.

Ryder's cheeks turned bright red as he looked everywhere else but her. Sam looked between the two, not believing what he heard but still shocked all the same. Mercedes scrambled to grab her things and stand but she wasn't even a factor in the snowballing feud.

"In your fucking dreams bitch," Ryder seethed with his fist clenched. Sam nudged passed Mercedes in an effort to isolate Ryder.

Unique blew him a kiss and it was Sam who had to body slam Ryder into a locker to keep him from attacking her. Mercedes barely got out of the way in time.

"You fucking dyke bitch, I will fucking kill you! Let me go, Sam, this ain't over bitch! I ain't no fucking fagot," Ryder yelled practically foaming at the mouth as Sam drug him down the hallway and out the back door.

Unique stood there shaking her head as the two smaller boys disappeared from sight.

"You okay girl," Unique asked not even looking at Mercedes, still focused on the back door.

"Yep, thanks for all your help," Mercedes admonished.

Unique whipped around at the tone in Mercedes' voice as she watched her friend roll her eyes and retreat in the other direction.

"Mercy girl, wait, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I sat on that floor while y'all kicked my stuff everywhere," Mercedes shot back.

"Girl bye, I was defending you!"

"No, you were making puppy dog eyes at your boyfriend," Unique pulled back and clutched her pearls.

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh please, you so open, the way you were looking at him I was getting ready to pass you a biscuit so you could mop him up," Mercedes accused with humor lightly etched in her voice.

She couldn't stay mad at Unique, she never could. Not to mention her friend did stick up for her.

"I don't do little boys, especially not ones that small. He is a drumstick at Popeyes when I need a turkey leg," Unique announced causing Mercedes to dissolve into laughter.

"Oh my gosh," Mercedes giggled as her cheeks darkened.

"You need Jesus, girl you nasty," Unique argued falling into step with her friend as they made their way down the crowded hallway.

Unique motioned to Mercedes to stop for a minute as she made a beeline for her locker.

"Hey Unique," greeted a pale mousy young man dressed as fabulously as she.

"Hey, Kurt, how you doing boo?"

"Girl, I'm making it just fine," he said blushing.

"Oh really, you must tell me more," Unique gushed as she leaned against her and looked down at the talkative boy.

Mercedes stood off to the side and watched uncomfortably as the two talked as if she wasn't there, the students walked around her like she wasn't even there.

"Excuse me, you're Mercedes right," an Asian girl, Mercedes remembered her name was Tina. She was flanked by a Hispanic girl named Santana, white girl named Kitty and the mixed girl named Bree. All of the girls were wearing McKinley sports tracksuits, they were jocks.

Why did jocks want to talk to her? Outside of Unique, people barely spoke to her.

"Yeah, what's up," Mercedes whispered clutching her books to her chest.

"Your Aphasia's sister," Santana stated in a clipped tone as if she'd rather be anywhere else but there.

Mercedes nodded her head acknowledging that she was Aphasia's sister. Outside of Unique, people barely spoke to her but when they did it was about one of her siblings. Her older brother David or younger sister Aphasia were the only reasons why people bothered speaking.

"She told me you have something of mine."

Mercedes starred quizedly at Tina until she remembered. She thumbed through the jumbled mess of papers and textbooks. She finally fished out a crumpled stack of what looked to be volleyball tryout forms.

Tina looked disgustedly at the crumpled, dirty papers that were once pristine forms. As if on cue, all of the girls snapped their eyes to Mercedes who cowered against the lockers. She wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"I had a bit of an accident earlier, so the- " Tina raised her hand to silence her.

"Did she say anything when she gave these to you?" Mercedes looked up to the ceiling as if she was trying to remember.

"Um, numbers 2, 5, 6, 19, and 23 are a yes," she said causing Bree to snatch the forms and go through them.

"That was it, those were the only one's she said?"

"Relax B, I'm positive Sugar was number 19," Kitty cooed in a calming voice.

"Yeah," Tina and Santana were the only ones to look relieved. She smiled at Mercedes and Santana gestured for the other two to leave.

A thought crossed her mind and she called out to Tina. The girl didn't even turn around to face her, as she shifted her head ever so slightly.

"Yes?"

"Good luck at the volleyball clinic this summer, Aphasia says that you're the best on the team," Mercedes complimented offering a bashful smile.

"Thanks."

With that, the girls exited making their way through the sea of students that parted for them. Mercedes watched them disappear as she had done with Sam and Ryder minutes before and she sighed deeply.

"MJ!"

She jumped and turned to see Kurt and Unique looking at her with slightly concerned expressions.

"Huh?"

"I gotta finish cleaning out this locker, give me a minute," Unique explained before turning around to gently remove the keepsakes and trash everything else.

"So, Monique, how have you been?" Kurt asked awkwardly.

"Mercedes."

"What?"

"My name isn't Monique, it's Mercedes," she corrected causing him to blush.

"I'm sorry, I knew it was something with an M."

"It's fine, and I've been doing just fine thank you for asking."

Kurt looked her up and down with a distressed expression. He gave her a tight-lipped smile and made himself busy by studying his nails. Mercedes sighed and focused on the endless transference of bodies exchanging places in the crowded hallway.

"Okay, I am all done, what a relief. Kurt says that he and some friends are headed Lima Bean, wanna go," Unique asked with her back turned to the two.

Kurt looked distraught as he shifted his gaze from the floor to Mercedes. She knew that he didn't want her to go. She didn't know Kurt all that well but they were worlds apart. Kurt was somewhat of a popular gay guy, well at least amongst the more progressive crowds. As for Mercedes, even though her best friend was transgender, was still the fat black girl that wore baggy clothes.

"Actually, I have to get home, my mom needs me to finish packing," Mercedes claimed.

"Are you gonna be able to make it the park tonight for the bonfire," Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, okay girl, I'll come by in the morning to see you off."

"Are you guys leaving now?"

"Yeah."

"It isn't even the lunch block yet and you're leaving," Mercedes complained causing Kurt to snort.

"I told you, that you could come with us."

"I thought that was after school."

"Now that you know it's not, you can come with us, how does that sound?"

Mercedes shot Kurt a quick glance who looked as if he was ready to vomit and it was then that Mercedes made her choice.

"You guys have fun, I'm gonna hang here, I don't need another reason for my momma to crawl down my throat."

"For as much as I see your knuckleheaded brother and Aphasia running the streets, you would think she'd give you an inch or two," Mercedes shook her head in response.

"Alright then girl, I'll see you," Unique says as she and Kurt wave goodbye. Mercedes stands there in a daze as the bell rings and she is left standing in an empty hallway.

* * *

 **Finn Hudson, the current AP English teacher at McKinley stood at the front of his classroom sorting stacks of papers into boxes.** A classroom that adorned quotes and posters of famous writers and thinkers. Books that spanned eras and languages at the fingertips of students. The students who had invaded his classroom during his planning and lunches were nowhere to be found. All were off preparing for freedom, all but one, Mercedes Jones.

"Of all the places you could go, the people you could be with, you're here with me," Finn said smiling at his most adored student. She had been his student for the past two years and he had come to see her as a daughter.

"Mr. Hudson, you know you weren't gonna pack all these boxes yourself," Mercedes whispered her chubby cheeks flushed.

"You should be out there having fun," he stated pointing to the door that was closed with a poster of Einstein with his tongue sticking out covering it.

"If Einstein can have the time of his life in this room then so can I," she joked pointing the poster.

Finn smiled and continued to pack the boxes. The two soldiered on until the room was finished and Finn was perched on the edge of his desk studying her.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes, sir?"

"What are your plans for the summer? Have you thought more about that Broadway camp, I told you about?"

Mercedes stood fidgeting, she kept her eyes glued to the ground unable to face the man she had come to see as a father.

"Um, no I haven't thought too much more about it," Finn stands to his feet flabbergasted.

"Why the heck not? You're an amazing singer Mercedes! Probably the best I've heard in my life, that camp can give you the fine tuning you need."

"Fine tuning? I thought I was the very best Mr. Hudson," Mercedes countered with a joke only to receive a pensive look.

"Mercedes."

"Fine, my mother didn't think it was such a good idea. She feels like I have other priorities," she explained shifting from side to side as her eyes watered.

"Priorities?"

"Fat camp Mr. Hudson. I'm really overweight and I need to get some control over this before I need to roll out of here."

"That's not funny," Finn whispered feeling his chest constrict and eyes sting.

"You're right, the other students are a lot better at this than me, but that's only when they're too tired to treat me like furniture."

Finn watched as she sank into her baggy clothes, looking everywhere else but him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took two long strides before he engulfed her in his strong arms. Mercedes allowed the floodgates to open and she dissolved into a puddle of tears and hysterics. Finn pulled her in tighter, the broad armor of his chest protecting her.

* * *

 **Sam strolled in the front door of his house and was tackled by two miniature versions of himself.** Stevie and Stacy his twin kid siblings whom he cherished more than anything greeted him with hugs and giggles.

"Ahh! Help I'm being attacked by blonde leg warmers," Sam called out as each child took hold of his legs with no intention of letting go.

The kids giggled in response but refused to let him go.

Mary Evans entered the foyer and smiled at her children. Sam had always been amazing with his siblings ever since day one. He had been there, ready to help feed and change diapers for the two little ones. The loved him to the point that he was another parent to them, they respected him more than their parents. It was quite a few times Dwight and Mary went through Sam to get him to reason with the twins.

"I'm glad you're home, I need for you to help me get them washed up and ready for the bonfire," Mary greeted her oldest child with a light peck on the cheek.

"I'll be right on it as soon as they free me," Sam declared earning a series of chuckles from his captors.

"No problem dear."

"How was your day mom?"

"Great, these two have been on ten all day, I can't wait until they're back in s.c.h.o.o.l next year," Mary said as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Hey, we heard that," Stevie called out as he and Stacy let go of Sam and raced each other into the kitchen.

Sam quickly followed only to find all three of them standing in front of the table in an effort to hide something, poorly at that. He furrowed his brows and looked around the three, it was a person and they had their back turned.

"Who's that mom?"

Sam frowned and squared himself ready to confront the stranger in his house. He was the man of the house while his father was away and here he was coming home to some neer do well making themselves comfortable at his grandmother's oak...oh hell no.

"Why so serious," the voice called out to him. Sam felt his throat tighten and he was instantly lightheaded.

He had waited 18 months, 9 days, 4 hours and 15 minutes to hear that voice in person. Mary and the twins parted allowing for the mystery person to rise from the chair. Sam was sure as shit that he would pass out if he didn't shit himself first. At the exact moment, the person turned to face him the sun split the room blocking out his face. Sam didn't have to squint to know who it was, his heart knew. Dressed in a blue officer's uniform stood Dwight Evans home from active duty.

* * *

 **A.N: Hello! So this came to me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I swear this is the last story I'm going to start before finishing the others. It is the same drill no original characters, everyone is from glee world.**


	2. Here We Are

**Disclaimer: It's about to get real...real soon, but not yet. lol**

* * *

 **Ryder drove back to his house to do his final check in on his ankle monitor.** His family's attorney Al Motta, his mother, April Rhodes his father's manager and his parole officer Andrea Carmichael were all expected to be in attendance. His father was in New York with his fiancé preparing for his leading role in Phantom of the Opera.

Pulling into the driveway he realized that he was the last one to make it. Walking in he saw that everyone was seated in the living room. Ms. Carmichael was the first to see him enter the room, she stood with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Ready to get started," she asked.

Ryder nodded vigorously as he watched her unlock her tablet and prepared to remove the leg monitor.

* * *

 **Mercedes had finished packing and had taken the time to absorb the atmosphere of her room.** Her room was a portrait of who she was as a person. Vibrant, colorful, and expressive was the only way to describe the feeling she got when she stepped inside her room. This was her domain to rule over, but for the next few months it would be everything else but that.

School had dragged on with her being one of the only students remaining in school, even one of her teachers had snuck out early.

Mercedes lugged her bags down the stairs just as the front door swung open. Her mother Bichette Jones and siblings trailed behind her hoisting bags stuffed to the brim. Bichette who was on the phone peppered Mercedes face with kisses and motioned for her to greet her siblings.

David pushed her face and Aphasia gave her big hug. The three had taken a day trip to New York to do some shopping. Mercedes didn't want to involve herself with the hustle and bustle of New York especially is she couldn't check out that summer camp Mr. Hudson suggested.

"Hey baby how was the last day of school," Bichette asked as she turned to face her daughter, finally off the phone.

"Nothing eventful, no one was practically there, everyone had either skipped or left early," she explained looking through some of the bags.

"Let me guess, you stayed the whole day? Why am I not surprised?" Mercedes stuck her tongue out to David in response.

"Girl, I don't know why you just ain't come with us, all those clothes, you would have died and gone to heaven," Aphasia boasted throwing an arm around her sister.

"The seams on the those clothes would have died if she had tried to put them on," David jeered earning himself smack on the head.

"Don't worry honey, in no time you will have dropped a couple of dress sizes and you'll be begging to come with." Bichette rolled her eyes at her bickering children and made her way to the kitchen.

Mercedes watched as her mother filed out of the room with the body that Mercedes dreamed up and Aphasia received. Her mom was Bichette Jones, was the owner and chairman of The Bichette Company, a modeling and talent agency. Premier model scout and was responsible for discovering the likes of Naomi Campbell, Travis Fimmel, Kendall Jenner, Adriana Lima and Claudia Schiffer just to name a few. She even got David some gigs and his name was picking up major momentum in the industry.

"I've got an idea, why don't we go to the bonfire tonight as a family. It's been a long time since we've been somewhere, just the four of us," Bichette suggested to her three children who stared at her dumbfounded.

"What?"

"You heard me David, we haven't been just the three of us out and about since your dad passed and the bonfire is more than perfect," Bichette gushed walking back into the room.

"Mom's right," Aphasia agreed enthusiastically. Mercedes and David exchanged apprehensive looks.

Aphasia tried her best to make sure that her family stayed a family after their father passed away.

"Alright, I'm gonna change into something more comfortable. Mercedes, those bags David put by the stairs is yours. When you hit your goal," Bichette said before kissing her forehead and making her way up the stairs.

Mercedes eyed the bags on the floor. One would think that with Mercedes being the middle child that she would have the quintessential forgotten child life. She was loved dearly by their mother and was probably the unspoken favorite if you let David tell it.

"Are you all packed?"

"Yeah, I just finished," Mercedes responded to her sister pointing to the bags by the door.

"Are you nervous," David asked in a slightly small voice.

"Are you gonna miss me," Mercedes said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

David shrugged his shoulders and moved up the stairs scooping up the rest of the bags on his way.

"He's gonna miss you, you know? I mean he acts like he hates you but you know it's just a front. Ole Davey is soft served ice cream on the inside."

"Sometimes, I swear you're the oldest and David's the baby. Look at you, a freshman and the captain of the volleyball team. Girl, you're kicking ass. The team clearly respects you, and that Tina chick is a piece of work."

"But she's an amazing athlete," Aphasia defended.

"I told her that too," Aphasia laughed knowing what Tina could have possibly said in return.

"Girls and David we are leaving this house in 15 minutes so finish whatever it is that you have to. We are gonna kiki and get our lives tonight," Bichette yelled from upstairs causing the girls to bust out laughing.

* * *

 **Sam sat in the back seat in the middle of his twin siblings.** He watched as his parents held hands in the front seat. He smiled contently, this was amazing, his dad was home from deployment and his family was complete.

"Sam listen, my brother, April, Al and Terrie called; after they took his monitor off, Ryder disappeared. I know you know where he went," Mary turned in her seat to ask her son.

"Yeah, he went to go see coach Beiste about getting his spot back for Varsity next year," Sam lied smoothly.

"Oh yeah," Dwight questioned looking in the rear view right at his son.

"Yep," Sam retorted looking at the ground away from his father. No matter what, Sam could never look his father in the eye and lie to him.

"I really hope he gets his shit together," Mary slaps her husband's arm for his use of foul language.

"He gets into this cycle of appearing like he wants more but in the end he fucks it up. We might as well take him to Lake Langley this year."

"Ryder hates the lake dad, he'll lose his mind. He'll never go for it, especially since he isn't on house arrest anymore," Sam reminds his dad.

"Even more of a reason, that boy is a magnet for trouble, he's coming with us," Dwight declared in a voice that made his word seem final.

Mary and Sam chuckled at Dwight's persistence. "You know dad, any other parent would be falling over himself to get his kids AWAY from bad influences."

"We're family so that doesn't apply to us. Do you know how many young men like Ryder I've whipped into shape and that I'm proud to be serving next to? Ryder isn't a bad person, he just needs an ass whopping and then he'll be fine," Dwight said in a matter of fact tone that left no room for dispute.

"A whole summer at the lake," Stacy chimed in with her arms up in the air.

"So dad, you're going back after summer," Stevie asked causing Sam to stare out the window, not wanting to hear the

"No bud, sorry," Dwight cites coarsely causing Sam to snap his head in his parents direction.

"Are you kidding me? You have to leave earlier than the end of the summer! What? Are we gonna have like three weeks with you or something," Sam exclaims his neck turning red from the sheer aggravation.

Dwight and Mary share a look and smile, which doesn't fall unnoticed by Sam.

"What is it?"

"Well son, I'm not going back before summer end either," Dwight asserts with all the kids on the edge of their seats.

"Dad, what's going on," Sam cautions doing his best to relieve the sting prickling his eyes.

"My love, do you wanna tell them or should I?"

"All yours Senior Chief Petty Officer," Mary replied, her voice laced in syrup.

"Well, guys, I've had the distinct honor of serving my country for 20 years and this passing deployment was my farewell tour. I'm home for good," Dwight announces before silence levels the vehicle.

There is deep noticeable breathing that proceeds in rapid succession. Mary turns to see that it is Sam who is almost hyperventilating in the back seat. She motions for her husband to pull over. Dwight pulls over to the side as he studies his kids faces.

"Sam, son you need to breathe," Dwight commands as he basically rips off his seatbelt to get to his oldest.

"Daddy," Sam croaks out before unbuckling himself and vaulting into Dwights waiting arm.

Mary and the twins unbuckled and joined the two man, all in tears but not having been that happy in a long time.

* * *

 **Ryder hadn't even officially gotten the keys back to his Jeep before he coasted down the street for Marley's house.** He had just dodged another call from his Aunt Mary, who probably just wanted her to ride with her, Sam and the twins to the bonfire. Going to his cousin's house hadn't been the same since Dwight left on his last tour. Even though his uncle was a hard ass, Ryder really respected him and missed him.

He pulled into the townhouse development that Marley and her mom shared. It had been a while since he felt this type of freedom. He pulled up to her house and saw some unfamiliar cars parked out front.

Ryder went around back to where Marley's room is located. He always loved how she was at an easy access point for him. He could get in and get out whenever he wanted. The whole house arrest business gave him a whole new appreciation for her back door.

Stumbling to a stop in front of the screen door he heard laughter and music coming from inside. Maybe she has some friends over. I'll drop in and she'll kick them out.

He clears his throat and covertly slides the door open enough for him to slide his body through. Ryder makes his way inside and frowns at the fragrant stench of weed and booze littering the air.

"What the fuck is going on," Ryder whispers as he makes his way further into the basement.

He steps over discarded clothes and undergarments. He feels the beginnings of rage coarse through his veins.

Ryder sees that there is a shred of disability through her bedroom door. He takes a deep breath and leans in to see Marley, her mom's boyfriend and her best friend Madison McCarthy in the middle of a threesome on her bed.

Ryder wanted to vomit, scream, cry and beat the living shit out of all of them. He took a moment to assess what was happening. It was almost as if he could feel Sam behind him, telling him to relax, to breathe. He looked to see if either girl was in danger and got ready to pounce when he saw they in fact were the aggressors.

Ryder took a page out of his mother's book when she caught his father sleeping his assistant and now fiancé. He walked upstairs calmly to the kitchen and fished out the biggest pot they had. It was reminiscent of a cauldron. He knew her mother kept bags of ice in the freezer, which he poured into the pot that he was filling with water. Once he had a good amount of ice and water, he hoisted the ice cold dose of reality up and made his way back downstairs.

He took a deep breath before kicking the door open and walking inside the musty, humid room that he had spent many nights of passion in. Now he couldn't wait to vacant and never look back.

He and Marley had their issues, but after he got arrested, she told him that she would help him out however she could. Marley was his party girl who didn't judge his friends or choice of recreational drugs. Granted his family hated her but that didn't matter to Ryder. Now, the tide had shifted and all the warnings that had fallen on deaf ears came rushing back like a tidal wave. Marley needed to pay the piper and Ryder was the man that was gonna help her do it.

Without another second to spare he dumped the ice cold water out of the pot and onto the cesspool of debauchery.

"What the fuck?"

"Jesus Christ!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Ryder let the pot slip through this fingers as he watched the threesome dissolve into a puddle of confusion and hysterics. It was Marley who noticed him first, and rigid as a board she sat with tears in her eyes. She knew in that moment that Ryder was over it.

"Ryder, please, I'm sorry," she cried as he did and about face and hauled ass out of that hellhole.

"Save it slut," Ryder chided over his shoulder.

* * *

 **This year's bonfire had been something of a spectacle because not only was there a massive fire pit but a carnival too.** As soon as you parked your car, a spectacular blaze lit up the sky and surrounding it were carnival rides and games.

Mercedes stood in awe as she snapped pictures on her camera. She didn't know if was the lure of the camera or the magic of the night but people, students, faculty and strangers stopped to have her take their picture. There were no snide remarks about her weight or lack of popularity.

The bonfire had been such a success that people from neighboring towns had come to partake in the fun.

David stood behind his girlfriend Bree, positioning her correctly behind one of the water gun games. She laughed as David nipped at her ear before the horn blew signaling for the game to begin. Mercedes took that opportunity snapshots of the couple without them noticing.

Bree jumped in the air when she realized she got in first place.

"You did it bae," David cheered as she was handed her choice of a prize; a stuffed toucan.

"It's all in the wrist," she boasted standing up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

David grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, eyes closed with their foreheads touching.

"I love you," David whispered. Mercedes bashfully snapped their private moment hoping that David didn't go apeshit on her.

"I love you too. I wish I didn't have to leave so early for that stupid camp," Bree confessed with her voice breaking.

"Girl, before you know it, you gonna get there and have the time of your life. Too busy to FaceTime me because you're gonna be kicking ass. Once those scouts get a look at you, I'll be filling my calendar with trips to visit you at your dream school."

Mercedes froze as she listened to her brother say the most heartfelt thing she ever heard leave his mouth. Of course she had only known him to be a douche bag but with Bree he was a different person. They brought out the best in each other.

"You promise," David nods in return before leaning down to kiss her. Mercedes smiled and continued to snap away.

"Yo! Love birds would you break it up for a moment," David's best friend Hunter Clarington mocks as they sucked face.

He pulls along his girlfriend Sugar Motta along and the two begin to mock David and Bree.

"Get a life," Bree demands.

"Get a room," Sugar retorts.

The two girls giggle and share a hug. The boys give a macho yet warm greeting.

"I hear a congratulations is in order," Bree states barely able to contain her excitment.

"What are you talking about," Sugar asks completely oblivious to her friend's excitement.

"Welcome to the volleyball team!"

"Shut up, you're lying!"

Bree laughed and shook her head in response.

"Nope, I made the final decision last night but we thought you should know before we sent out the notifications," Aphasia said appearing from behind them. Sugar threw herself into Aphasia's waiting arms and the rest of the group smiled and cheered.

Mercedes snapped pictures of the group. Even though they lived in the same house she knew when it was and wasn't okay to intrude on her sibling's lives. She took a deep breath and went out on a limb.

"Can I get a group picture of you guys…it'll be for the lookbook next year," Mercedes asked as they all turned to look at her.

David's jaw worked back and forth as his eyes rested on his sister, Bree put a calming hand over his chest. Why does he hate me so much?

"Hell yeah!"

The group posed in various silly positions for Mercedes who captured their moments. After about five different poses the group was all smiles asking for couples and team pictures from their wayward photographer.

"Merk, get me and my girl," David said surprising everyone surrounding them.

"Show me love," Mercedes commanded as the two gave her the perfect hallmark moment.

"Now, I want one with my two favorite people. Bree do you mind," Aphasia asked motioning for Bree to take the camera.

Bree smiled softly at Mercedes before taking her camera and minor instructions. The siblings moved on either side of Aphasia cuddling close but making sure that weren't touching each other. Aphasia looked at the ground slightly frustrated but she had an idea.

"Listen, I know you two aren't that close but just for tonight, just for right now, can you act like you love each other and smile in the pictures. We won't have this summer and next year will fly by, we only have right now. Since this morning, my stomach has felt different like after today things won't be the same. They won't be, Mercedes you'll be gone and I'll be gone, please let me have tonight," Aphasia pleaded quietly with her siblings who stared at her shrunken form.

David reached around and pulled Mercedes in the middle of him and Aphasia. Mercedes was shocked and Aphasia had tears in her eyes.

"Ready," Bree quizzed as Sugar and Hunter stood behind her motioning for them to smile.

"Say family!"

"Family," the three of them repeated, all wearing identical smiles clinging on to one another.

"Literally that was perfect, I'm so jealous," Bree whined as she viewed the sibling picture.

"Only cause of my face, come on Merk, just me and you this time. I'll make you look real good," David said nodding for Aphasia to step out the picture.

Mercedes looked ready to faint. Her brother who had spent years ashamed and ignoring her wanted her in a picture.

"Okay," Mercedes whispered this time smiling harder than the previous picture.

"Flawless," Sugar commented as Bree snapped away at the seemingly playful siblings. Mercedes could hardly stand how perfect it all was.

* * *

 **AN: So, here's the thing, as far as Some Kind of Wonderful is concerned, I don't know when it's going to get finished. I haven't looked at the plot map for it in a year and it's been hard working up the motivation to finish. I actually have been thinking about donating the story to someone else, but I don't know yet. Hopefully, I can figure it out. Thanks!**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
